It's Time To Wake Up, Elena
by lauravic
Summary: Elena wakes up 65 years later in 2078. She finds herself alone and confused but later finds out that Bonnie didn't tell anyone that she was dying. The first to find out is Stefan who then goes straight to New York to get Elena. After awhile, slowly everyone finds out that Elena has awaken, but this story focuses on Damon and Elena's never dying love for each other and their future.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**  
I've lost track of how long I've been asleep after about 4 years. But to tell you the truth, this spell isn't all that bad, I mean _yes_ , it did put me to sleep, preventing me from seeing my loved ones for 60 years. But besides that, it's sometimes...peaceful. I dream about my family, my friends, and of course Damon. _Ah, the dreams I have about him, they just kill me inside_. I can't wait 'til they come true one day.

 **Bonnie's POV**  
I just got back from my doctor's office, lets just say, it didn't go well. He basically told me in the kindest way possible that I should spend as much time as I can with my loved ones...you know what I'm trying to say. I'm sitting in my car deciding whether or not to call Damon and tell him this news. But this little voice in my head is telling me that if I told him he would be happier than sad, because once I die he gets his Elena back. And _yes_ , I want him to be happy but I also want him to be upset and focus on me, his _dying_ best friend. I'm just scared, I'm scared that the second I die he will leave me and go running to Elena. _I don't know, I don't know what to do... do I tell him so that he can go running to Elena or do I have these last days normal, and well, happy..._

 **Damon's POV**  
It has been exactly 65 years since Kai put Elena under that shit spell. _Elena_... just her name brings back all these amazing memories of her. Our first time meeting, our first kiss, our first time (if you know what I mean), the time she told me "I love you", summer of our lives, and our last night together. I remember that day like it was yesterday, that's a good and bad thing, I want to remember it _but I mean who wants to remember the girl they are in love with being taken away from you..._

 **Bonnie's POV**  
After a lot of thinking I decided to not tell anyone that these may be my last days on this Earth. _I know, I know. Bonnie but why? You're being so selfish._ But I just want to not have to worry that on my death-bed the second I die my closest friends won't be like, _okay Bonnie's dead, let's go get Elena now and be all happy and totally forget about Bonnie being... dead_. I'm probably being paranoid.

 **Third Person POV**  
Bonnie passed away later that night. Before this, Bonnie decided to not tell Damon. She planned on telling Caroline because that was her best friend, but Bonnie never got the chance to. Now she lies in bed, _never_ to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's POV**  
Something is... _different_. I don't know how to explain it, it just, feels different. I'm lying down in some... _box_? _Why am I dreaming of this? What is this? Why can't I breath?! What's happening?! Where am I?!_

 **Stefan's POV**  
Damon and I are in the living room on a what I thought was going to be a _normal_ Wednesday, then out of no where I just felt this...odd feeling that something isn't right. This feeling was so unsettling that it made me get up. "Hey, have you talked to Bonnie lately?" I paced back and forth with an odd feeling that something was wrong. So very wrong.  
"No. Bon Bon and I are on the outs right now." Damon said with his normal dickish attitude. "Why?" Damon finished noticing that something was wrong.  
"I just...I don't know I just have this pit in my stomach telling me that something isn't right." I poured myself some blood, hoping that it'll calm me down.  
"I'm sure everything is _okay_ , Stefan." Damon said sounding dickish again.  
"I... I don't know." still having a burning pit in my chest.

 **Elena's POV**  
It took me about 5 minutes to completely calm down, and 2 minutes to realize that... _I'm in a coffin_. Yeah, a _fucking_ coffin, I'm just hoping that I'm not buried. Now that would be _too much_. I finally got the stupid lid to come off. My eyes took a minute to adjust to the sunlight, I would say it's around 5 PM. I looked around to find myself in a storage unit. _Why am I dreaming that I'm in a coffin, in a storage unit?! Wait- am I even dreaming?_

 **Damon's POV**  
Stefan's words scared the shit out of me, I haven't seen him so worked up about nothing since...Klaus? Well, I know I'm going to kick myself for thinking this but, what if something really was up? I called Bonnie about 4 times in the past hour. I would drive to her place but Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and I still live in Mystic Falls. Jeremy and Ric went off to I wanna say Texas, and Bon Bon ran off to Maine after the whole Elena spell thing. Bonnie won't answer, I'm getting worried...


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**  
"New York." I whispered to myself and I opened the garage doors to the storage unit. I haven't been here since my humanity was off... with Damon.  
"...Damon." I whispered without thinking. I needed to find him. If I'm awake that means Bonnie is... oh god, Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I snapped out of it. An older man started walking towards me.  
"Hey! Miss. You can't be in here unless you have a pass." the guard explained. He eye balled my outfit, I was wearing the beautiful lace blue dress and nude colored heals they dressed me in 60 something years ago.  
"S- sorry. I think I'm lost. Can you tell me where we are exactly?" I begged.  
"Yeah sure... You're in Manhattan, New York. Are you okay?" he sounded a little freaked out.  
"Y- yes. Can I use your phone to call a friend to let them know where I am, please?" I stuttered, sounding nervous.  
"Sure..." he said unsure.  
"Thanks." I grabbed the phone quickly and dialed Damon's phone number. It rang and after the 3rd ring the operator said, "This number has been disconnected." I wanted to scream but I kept my cool remembering I'm in public. "Thanks so much." I said to the man and returned his phone.  
"Okay, Elena Gilbert. Hail a cap." I told myself mentally.  
"Shit!" I screamed a lot louder than I meant to. I realized I have no money, no ID, no phone, nothing. Just uncomfortable heals and a dress that went out of style 60 years ago.

 **Stefan's POV**  
I called Damon, "Any word from Bonnie?" I was sitting in the library in the Boarding House.  
"Nope, and much as I hate to admit it, I think you were right, something's wrong." Damon admitted shamefully.  
"Ha, I knew it. But that's not a good thing I was right..." I started getting nervous. "Where are you?"  
"I'm at Blondie's house. I was asking her if she's spoken to Bonnie."  
"And..." I got up.  
"Nothing. She thinks that someone should go drive up there. Not me, Bon Bon isn't a big fan of mine right now. And Blondie has your guys wedding to plan. And there's no way Grandpa Matt would do this. So that leaves you, Hero Hair."  
"Ugh, fine. Call me if you hear anything." I hung up and got into my car and started heading towards Maine.

 **Elena's POV**  
It's been about 12 hours since I woke up, it's 5 fucking AM. I'm so tired but I can't sleep on the streets or at least I don't want to, I even considered heading back to the storage unit and sleeping in the coffin one last time but that idea just scared the hell out of me, so we're at stage one again. I tried calling Damon, but I didn't realize that in 60 years he got a new phone number. Okay, screw it. I'm heading back to the storage unit maybe just maybe someone knows that Bonnie passed away and they're looking for me. Hopefully...

 **Stefan's POV**

I've been on the road for about 10 hours, I'm in a town called Springfield, Massachusetts. I'm really worried about Bonnie, she's knows to always pick up her phone, and I mean I called like 13 times, Damon called 7, Caroline called a few, even Matt called, and she still never even shot out a text. What if she's... no-no way... what if. I need to drive faster, NOW.

 **Elena's POV**  
I got a good 3 hours of sleep at the storage unit, don't worry, I didn't even go near the coffin, it creeps me out. I'm just going to stay here, I mean I have no money, no car, nothing. (stomach growls) But I'm starving.

 **Stefan's POV**  
I'm pulling into Bonnie's driveway now. She lives in this cute little suburban place in Portland. Her car is here so that's a good sign. I got out of the car, my palms sweaty thinking about what I could be walking into right now. I knock on the door, I've never actually been at Bonnie's house before she would always visit us, not the other way around. I knocked again.  
"Bonnie!? It's Stefan!" I yelled into the closed-door and took a peek through the window. This isn't happening. I opened the door and looked inside. No one. I slowly lifted my right foot and walked inside. My face went numb, I haven't been invited inside, I haven't been invited inside.  
"Bon- Bonnie?" I ran around though the house. Kitchen, no. Living room, no. Bathrooms, no. Basement, no. I vamped upstairs and walked cautiously into Bonnie's room. There she was, lying on the bed. I walked up to her and shoved her shoulders. No response. Then I listened. I listened for a heart beat, nothing. I backed away from my dead friend.  
"N- no. Bon- Bonnie?" a single tear drop fell down my cheek. After a minute of grieving and putting everything together, my thoughts started turning and I looked up.  
"Elena."


	4. Chapter 4

**Caroline's POV**  
I march into the Boarding House, it looks exactly the same as it did 65 years ago, it was kinda... odd.  
"Damon! Damon." I searched the house. After a second I marched into the library, Damon was sitting in his favorite arm-chair and just looked up at me.  
"What?" he took a swig of his bourbon.  
"Have you talked to Stefan lately?" I kept stomping my foot.  
"Not since he left. Why? _Miss him already_?" he said acting like a dick that he is. I knew he was hinting at Elena when he said 'miss him already' because Stefan has been gone about 18 hours... but Elena, she's been gone for 65 years.  
"I talked to him when he pulled onto Bonnie's road, then that was it." I freaked a little.  
"How long ago was that?" he finished his bourbon.  
"I don't know. Five hours ago?"  
"He's probably resting. He was driving for 13 hours, Blondie." he said just to drive me nuts. I stomped out after that but before so I gave Damon a 'one day you're going to need my help, but I won't save you' look.

 **Damon's POV**  
Blondie walked away and as soon as I heard the door close behind her, I picked up my phone and quickly dialed Stefan's number. After the 2nd ring he answered.  
"Stefan?" I lowered my eyebrows in confusion.  
"Da- Damon, the- there's-" Stefan had no reception wherever he was.  
"Stefan! I. Can't. Hear. You." I practically yelled, and hung up the phone.  
"Okay so he's _fine_." I calmed myself.

 **Stefan's POV**  
"Damon, there's a problem! Bonnie is dead!" I yelled into the phone.  
"Stefan! I. Can't. Hear. You." he said and hung up the phone.  
"Damon? Damon! Shit!" I yelled and through my phone into the passenger's seat in frustration. "Okay, breathe. An hour to go." I calmed myself. I don't want Elena to wake up _alone, afraid, in a coffin! I need to hurry!_

 **Elena's POV**  
In the past two hours, I ended up finding some packaged food that was in the storage unit, it was close to expiring but you know, it did the trick for now... _for now, then what? I've been awake for a while now, is anyone even coming, does anyone even care about Elena Gilbert_. _'Bang!'_ I jumped at the loud sound coming from the garage door of the unit. _'Bang!'_ and another, I called out, "Wh-who's there?" No response. "I said who's there?"  
The unit door opened, the light from the outside created a shadow on the persons face. "Elena."  
I walked closer, trying to see their face. When I finally got close enough, that's when I saw him, standing right in front of me with a face of excitement. "Stefan?!" I shouted.  
"Elena, good to see you on your feet again." he smiled. I jumped into his arms giving him the biggest hug humanly possible.  
"I've missed you so much, Elena." tears ran down his cheeks.  
" _I know_ , I know, I've missed you too." I said with tears in my eyes.  
I felt like we were hugging and crying for a decade. But after a few moments he finally said the words I've been waiting for since I woke up, "Ready to go home."

 **Stefan's POV**  
"Ready to go home." I smiled through the tears.  
"Are you kidding me?! _Hell yeah_!" She laughed. Ah that laugh, who knew how much I would miss that laugh, it reminded me of an angel... I broke down into tears as soon as I heard her laughter.  
"Elena... I'm so sorry this happened to you. You deserved to live your life 60 so years ago." I cried.  
She cupped my face and started to cry again with me, " _Stefan. Stefan, look at me... This was not your fault_. Let's not focus on the past, just right now. I'm here, Stefan. Let's go home." She smiled at the thought of home. I nodded and walked her out to my car.  
"Let's go home." I muttered to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Damon's POV**  
"Did you call Stefan?" Blondie walked into the house.  
"Ever hear of knocking? It's _fun_ , you should try it." I smirked.  
"Damon. Did _you_ call Stefan?"  
"Yes, yes. He's fine." I calmed her.  
"What did he say?" she still seemed worried.  
"Uh, I don't know. There was no reception." She panicked after I said that. " _He's fine_."

 **Elena's POV**

"I'm a cowboy," I sang.  
"On a steel horse I ride." Stefan sang along too... He loves Bon Jovi.  
"I wanted (wanted) dead or alive." I sung as loud as possible. Stefan and I just sang all the songs that I was well, alive... or awake for, I don't know, for the first 2 hours. We talked a lot about Matt, Jer, and Alaric, oh and of course about Caroline, Stefan's _fiance_. I still can't believe they are getting married, it feels like yesterday that they both turned their humanity off and well you know...haha. Another hour has gone by and Stefan has yet brought up Damon... which worried me, so I finally went for it. "How's Damon?" He looked blankly at me. I started panicking.  
"Oh no, he's fine!" he said probably just to calm me down. " _Elena_. These past years without _you_ in his life, it destroyed him. I never seen his so... _broken_. He hides it well but I'm his brother, I know when he is hurting." My face fell at the thought, I didn't want him to be hurt, I even told him in our 'see you soons' that I wanted him to live his life and be happy without me... _did I mean it? Yes. Did I want it? No... the hardest thing was not the spell, it was finding words to say to Damon... words to tell me to move on..._  
After a moment of processing that I finally got some words out, "Does he know I'm awake?" What? Elena? That is so not what I wanted to say.  
"No. I didn't even know until I went to Bonnie's house." he answered.  
I frowned when he said that. Bonnie. "Stefan, was Bonnie... _happy_?"  
"Yes. She was _very_ happy. She had a family, a husband, she lived in this beautiful house. Bonnie lived a _wonderful_ life. She would want you to know that." he said noticing that I was getting upset about that if I'm here that means Bonnie isn't.  
I nodded, whipping a tear off my cheek.

About 3 hours passed of almost dead silence. Everything we tried to talk about just brought up painful memories of all the years I've missed of everyone's lives. I'm just thanking god that in 65 years, Stefan is still _Stefan_. Then, the phone call that broke the silence.  
"Hello?" Stefan asked without even looking at the caller ID. _Please don't be Damon. Please don't be Damon_. I kept repeating in my head.  
"Oh hey, Caroline." he said. Oh, thank god, the last thing I wanted to do was have Stefan end up telling Damon 'Elena's awake by the way.' Now that would have been bad.

 **Stefan's POV**  
"Oh my god! You're alive! Where have you been? Are you on your way back? Was Bonnie okay?" she sounded nervous because I haven't talked to her since before I found out about Bonnie.  
"Whoa whoa, Caroline. Slow down." I laughed. "I'll explain _everything_ , there was just a little bump in the road." I looked at Elena and she laughed.  
"Okay..." she sounded like she knew something was up. "Are you almost home?"  
"Uhhhhh. Yeah, about 20 minutes." I said and looked over to Elena, she looked like she just realized how close we were to the boarding house, to Caroline, to... _Damon_.  
"Okay. Love you." she said.  
"Love you too." I repeated and ended the call.  
Elena started giggling in the passenger's seat.  
"What's so funny?" I laughed as I watched her.  
"It's just... think of it in my place. To me a few days ago was Alaric and Jo's wedding and I remember that on that day I was in charge of warning Caroline when you were coming this way, she was avoiding you. And now! You two are _engaged_! It's just odd to me." She laughed. I finally understood how weird this is for her, _to Elena_ , a few days ago Caroline and I turned our humanity back on and was avoiding each other after we slept with each other for the first time. And Jo and Liv just died not that long ago but to me they died six and a half decades ago. _Wow_ , this is confusing.  
"Oh hey so if you don't mind me asking." I started. Elena looked really confused about where I was going with this. "How are you planning on Damon finding out you're awake? Like are you going to just pop out of no where or just walk in and say oh hey yeah I'm awake... or what?" she had the brightess smile on her face when I brought up Damon.  
"I didn't really think about it..." she looked around and got lost in a train of thought for a minute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena's POV**  
When Stefan said that so many _amazing_ memories just came back. I honestly have been dreaming of the moment that I would see Damon for the first time in 60 so years, but now that it's here... _I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out, I'm not even sure I want to see him yet, I mean, yes, I want to see him but I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm gonna act like how I'm acting right now, speechless and staring, lots of staring._ I starting looking out the window and I starting reckonizing places in Mystic Falls again. Shit. This is the street the grill is on...we are really close. I'm not ready! I wanted to just jump out of the car and run in the opposite direction but then I saw Damon. He was getting out of his blue Camaro and walked into the grill. I felt my heart stop. I couldn't get any words out but then when I figured out how to make my vocal cords work I yelled at Stefan to step on it.  
"Wha- what?!" he yelled back confused.  
"3 o'clock." I whispered and lumped down into my seat. He looked over and got a glimpse of Damon before the door closed behind him at the grill.  
"Oh...shit. Sorry." he drove off laughing at me. "Elena... are you okay?" he was trying to calm his laughter.  
"Yeah. Fine, _thanks_. Just you know, felt my heart stop and all. Nothing to worry about." I said sarcastically. He bursted out laughing. I was still mad and upset but just watching him like that made me burst into laughter with him. A few minutes later, we pulled in the drive way at the boarding house. Caroline's car was parked in the drive way, Stefan spotted Caroline peeking through the windows in the hall waiting for Stefan. When she saw Stefan's car pull in, she came running out and Stefan quickly got out of the car and hugged her, I smiled at the sight of that, my two closest friends together, and happy... Caroline hasn't seen me in the car because she is too distracted with Stefan.  
"Ah, I missed you so much!" she said to Stefan.  
"Care, I was gone for only a day or so." he laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Still..." she smiled and cuggled into his arms. Stefan took this chance to look at me and he nodded at me, which was my signal to come out of the car. I took a deep breath and opened the passenger's door slowly.  
Caroline was still hugging Stefan so she didn't notice anything. Stefan grabbed Caroline's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Caroline, I have some... _news_." he turned her around. She looked dead into my eyes, her face just screamed 'oh my god' she fell backwards a little bit but caught her balance.  
"Elena." she murmered.  
"Hey, Care." tears started forming in my eyes. She jumped into my arms, when she did so I fell back some but then picked myself up on my feel again.  
"Oh...Elena." she cried into my arms. "Oh my god!?" she said with tears everywhere.  
"Caroline..." I said trying to catch my breath.  
She loosened her grip and stared into my eyes again. "Okay I _lied_." she laughed and looked at Stefan. "I missed _you_ way more!" I started laughing with her. She looked again at Stefan and punched him in the arm, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ELENA WOKE UP?!" she playfully yelled at him.  
"Ouch!" he laughed. "She wanted to do this in person."  
I started laughing again. "Don't mean to break up this reunion but I'm starved." Caroline started laughing with me and took me by the arm and practially dragged me into the kitchen with her vampire strength. I forgot how much stronger she was than me, I even totally forgot that I took the cure... _oh my god, is Damon still going to take the cure?! What if he took this 65 years and realized he doesn't want to be human at all?! What if he doesn't want to be me now that I'm human again?!_

I finally got out of the dress that I woke up in, and took a _nice_ long shower in Damon's bathroom, _I love his shower_. Before that though, when I walked into Damon's room so many memories just _hit_ me, some that I barely remember. His room looks exactly as it did 65 years ago, except that whatever I had in his room was gone, clothes, shoes, jewelry, etc. But that didn't surprise me, I mean that was 65 years ago, I doubt Damon would want all my shoes still lying around. Anyways, Caroline let me borrow some of her clothes she had in Stefan's room, _still getting use to that by the way_. Caroline being Caroline, is dragging me out to the mall for everything I need like clothes, a phone, makeup, you get the point. I've been at the boarding house for probably a hour and a half and Caroline is already taking me shopping. _Huh, wow_. I've been here for more than a hour and I still haven't seen Damon. Ugh. Is that a good thing? What am I saying, NO. It's a very bad thing, I haven't seen Damon yet, or better yet my soul mate. Where is he?! I walked into the kitchen to see Caroline and Stefan talking but as soon as I walked in Caroline jumped in front of me.  
"Ready to go!?"  
"Yeah. In a sec, just one thing that's been bugging me." Caroline looked concerned when I said that. "Damon...did you guys tell him _or_..." I looked at Caroline and then Stefan then back to Caroline.  
"Oh, of course not!" Caroline said right away. "And even if I was planning on it, he's with Jackson."  
I gave her a 'I just woke up from a 65 year slumber, who's Jackson?'  
" _Oh!_ Right. Jackson is Matt's grandson."  
"Matt's grandson and Damon? Why doesn't that sound right?" I laughed. "The Matt I know doesn't like Damon, and wouldn't let his grandson anywhere near Damon."  
"True but Matt's son felt a change of heart for Damon and was fine with letting Jackson near Damon. So believe it or not, but they're drinking buddies now." she giggled. It took me a minute to take in all that, but once I did Caroline and I walked out the front door and began our misson. Stefan stayed behind, can't blame him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damon's POV**  
I got stuck paying for the drinks, sometimes Jackson acts _too_ much like Matt, but I've gotten use to it. I headed towards the boarding house to find out that Stefan got back and Blondie was gone, so that's good. _I don't know why I can't stand Blondie, I mean we both had our fair share of the bad but still. I think it's because when I look at Caroline I see Elena standing next to her._ I parked the Camaro and walked inside.  
"Jeez that was quick. I just got the text that you passed the grill-" Stefan yelled from across the house. _What the hell was he talking about?_  
"Stef?" I questioned. Stefan ran down the stairs.  
"Damon!?" he looked nervous.  
" _Hello_ to you to-" I walked towards to living room. Stefan chased me to the bourbon.  
"I didn't know you would be home so early." he seemed to calm down. He kept looking through the window towards the driveway.  
"You okay?" I took a sip of my bourben then studied Stefan trying to figure out why he was acting so jumpy.  
"Yeah I'm better than okay." he had this huge smile on his face.  
"Okay." I trailed off. I walked towards to front door.  
"Where are you going?" he asked and looked out the window again. He tensed up as if whatever he was looking for he found. I kept staring at him then I finally walked slowly up to the window...my heart got heavy. I just stared at the sight that was before me. No. That's not her. No way.  
"El- Elena?" I barely was able to get a word out. Caroline was walking with her with tons of shopping bags and opened the door, she was the first one in. When Caroline made eye contact with me she smiled and stepped aside so Elena can get in. The most unbelievable sight walked in so, beautiful. When Elena walked inside she was facing the other direction, but I knew that someone with _gorgeous_ silky brown hair like that...was Elena.  
" _Elena_."

 **Elena's POV**  
" _Elena_."  
I knew that voice in a heartbeat, which was weird because I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a few. My face went white as I dropped the shopping bags. _I can't breath. How do I breath? I think I forgot how to breath._ I blinked a few times before I got the courage to turn around. There he was. He had a mixture of lust, confusion, and amazed on his face. He looked at me dead in the eye, and I looked back into his ocean blue eyes that looked like they were about to cry. He studied my face and my body on last time before he took a step slowly towards me. I just looked at him with my mouth parted and disbelief in my eyes.  
" _Damon_." I whispered.  
He looked up into my eyes once he heard my voice. I tear fell from his left eye. He took a deep breath then lundged into my arms with the most passionate hug I've ever seen. He grab held of me so tightly I let out a yelp. He just laughed a tightened his grib. I started balling into his shoulder and kept whispering things like oh my god, and I can't believe it's you. He started crying with me, I never really seen Damon cry before, it broke my heart to witness.  
"I'm here." I stuttered. "I'm here." He ended the hug and grabbed both my hands with his. I looked into his eyes once more but this time they were they really looked like an ocean from all the crying.  
I started to cry again but once a tear left my eye he whipped it away, "Yes you are." He just stared at me with eyes full of love and emotion. I didn't even notice that Stefan and Caroline left once we started to hug. _This was better than any of the dreams I had about this moment, because this one...was real._


	8. Chapter 8

**Damon's POV**  
Her smile. _That smile is gave me my humanity 65 years ago, I forgot what her smile did to me_. I tried so hard not to cry and to put a happy face on but...it was one of the hardest things I've ever done, I just wanted to fall into her arms and cry. Tell her everything that I was feeling in the moment, and how much pain I've been in the past 65 years without her in my arms, without her laugh, without her smell, without the love of my life. _Everything made me think of her, no matter what I did. Turned the radio on, Elena use to sing this song all the time. Went to the grill, I remember her sitting right over there in that seat. Got in my car and looked over, I remember Elena and I held hands here right before we died in the explosion together. No matter what it was, I thought of her. I honestly just don't think she ever left my mind._  
I couldn't speak, I seriously couldn't find words to say. We just kept staring into each others eyes, Elena's doe browns eyes consumed me. I could just stare at her for ages and it would never get old.  
Elena started to cry again which was too hard for me to watch that I had to look down. "No more tears, baby." I looked back at her with my watery eyes and wipped the tears away. She gazed into my eyes once again and nodded.  
"I just...can't believe it's you, you're here." she laughed, trying to hold back the tears.  
"Tell me about it..." I smirked at her. I can't even explain how I feel right now, it's _...unbelievable_. She smiled at me realizing that her life was about to change, that _our_ life was about to change.  
Caroline and Stefan walked back towards the front door. _I wanted to kill them for walking in and ruining Elena and I's moment, but I kept my cool...barely_. Elena turned away from me and focused her attention to Caroline and Stefan.  
"Okay, so now that you lovebirds are done with your reunion-" Caroline laughed and picked up some of the shopping bags that Elena dropped earlier. "-can we unpack all this stuff cause it's already making me go _crazy_." Blondie laughed and carried some bags into the living room and placed them on the coffee table. Elena giggled and picked the rest up and followed. _Just watching Elena carry shopping bags made me smile_. Stefan took a deep breath and chuckled and walked off to the living room, as I followed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Elena's POV**  
I dropped the bags on the floor by the coffee table. Caroline was already rumaging through the bags looking for something. But I was too distracted to notice, _my attention was on the love of my life. Damon. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, and chills going down my spine. I just wanted to kiss him, I wanted to kiss him so badly but it just wasn't that perfect moment, you know?_ He locked eyes with me, my heart started beating rapidly, _I forgot that feeling Damon gave me, the feeling that made me feel like...I could do anything._ He stared at me with eyes so passionate, full of desire, and smiled at with, not a smirk, but a full blown smile. I looked down and giggled, then focused back on Caroline, by then she went through five bags. She tossed me a cell phone.  
"Here's your phone. It's basically the same thing as the phones 65 years ago." she laughed and went through more bags. I glanced at the phone, it looked like a normal cell phone 65 years ago, just maybe a little bigger. Damon walked over to me and sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. _I swear everything he did made me feel weak in the knees_. I gave him a small smile and then Caroline threw a bunch of clothes at me.  
"Get out of my clothes." she eye balled my clothes and laughed, I totally forgot that I was still wearing it. I laughed and looked over at Damon and he released me from his grip. I grabbed the clothes and walked upstairs into Damon's room to change.

 **Damon's POV**  
I stayed seated on the couch once Elena went upstairs. _This is unbelievable. I can't believe Elena is here! This is everything I dreamed of, but better. I want to just grab her and wrap my arms around her and just kiss her. I wanted to kiss her the second I saw her in the drive way out the window_. I just kept smiling. Stefan looked over to me.  
"Sorry I would have told you right away but you know how she is." he laughed.  
"How long?" I started gettting serious. "How long has she been awake?"  
"I honestly don't know...we didn't really talk about it much, but when I found her she was in the storage unit so..." he replied. _Oh my god. I feel horrible. I wanted to be there for Elena when she woke up because I didn't want her to be alone_... I nodded. Elena came running down the stairs and plopped down next to me and laughed.  
"Done." she sounded out of breath. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. She relaxed in my grip. _I've never been happier. Holding Elena, my Elena. I want this...forever._  
"Anything else?" she asked Caroline.  
"Nope just a bunch of clothes and stuff." Blondie answered. "Hey, 'Lena. Can I ask you something?" she said nervously. "When did you wake up? Like, what happened?" I was surprised Caroline had the guts to ask such a sensitive thing.  
"Uh. Stefan found me about...two days maybe three days after I woke up." she said quietly. I could tell that so many memories were popping in her head as she said that.  
 _I felt awful when she said that. About 50 years ago, I promised myself that I was going to be the first thing Elena saw when she woke up. That I was going to be the one to take her home. But I broke that promise, not just to myself but to Elena._  
"I don't really know for sure cause when I woke up I stayed in the coffin for awhile because I thought I was still dreaming-" she trailed off.  
"Dreaming?" I looked at her confused and upset.  
"Yeah. I've been dreaming for the past 65 years." she had a small smile on her face.  
Caroline smiled, "that sounds, peaceful."  
"Well...yes and no." the smile she had on her face disappeared instantly.  
"What does that mean?" Stefan sounded worried. _Couldn't blame him. Elena's words freaked me out._  
"I've been dreaming, but that means there was a lot of nightmares too." she looked up with watery eyes. I looked blankly at her. _I barely could listen to Elena talk about all this_. "I had nightmares of drowning, loosing my loved ones, and of course the worst ones...waking up to find out that _you all_ forgot about me and well...moved on." tears fell and she looked over to me. _I felt dead inside, listening to all this pain she's been in for like six decades_. "S-sorry." she wiped her tears and got up from the couch. "I need some air." she walked out the front door and sat on the stairs outside the front door. _I wanted to comfort her but I never know what to say. Screw it_. I got up and walked towards the front door and walked out and sat down next to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Elena's POV**  
I heard the front door open behind me but I didn't bother to look at who walked out the house, but then I looked over to see Damon sitting next to me on the steps. I could tell on his face that he was speechless about what I said in the house.  
"Damon..."  
"I'm sorry, Elena" he was still looking down.  
"For what? You did _nothing_ wrong, Damon." I questioned him.  
"Everything. This spell. The pain you've been in for six decades. All of it." he looked me in the eyes. _I could tell he was hurting after what I said earlier._  
"That spell, was not your fault, it was no ones fault." a tear rolled down my cheek. Damon smirked and whiped the tears away.  
"I love you, Elena." he started tearing up.  
I smiled and grabbed his hand, "I love you, Damon Salvatore." _I said that because I knew that was the last thing I said to Damon in our 'see you soons'._  
He looked into my eyes with his crystal blue ones and looked down to my lips and back to my eyes. He started moving towards me, slowly. I smiled, our faces were inches apart. He smiled at me, a real smile. Then, ruining the moment between us, Stefan and Caroline opened the front door. I jumped at the sound but Damon stayed still, _I don't even think he heard the door open._ I looked at Stefan and Care, Damon looked at me confused then looked at them with a 'thanks for ruining the moment' look...I laughed at that.  
"It's getting late." Stefan smiled knowing that he is driving Damon crazy because he keeps walking in on Damon and I during our 'moments'.  
"I'm gonna stay here for the night to make sure you're okay and settled in." Care said to me with a friendly smile.  
"Thanks, Care." I got up from the steps and walked back inside with Stefan and Caroline.

 **Damon's POV**  
I couldn't keep smiling, _I really don't know what was wrong with me. Just everything about Elena makes me real...human again. We were about to kiss too. But of course Stefan and Blondie just had to ruin our moment...again. But I don't really care. Just knowing that Elena is still in love with me was everything I could of wished for, it meant everything to me, and more._  
I got up and joined everyone in the kitchen.  
"So when's your guys wedding?" Elena leaned against the counter top.  
"In a month, June 14th." Caroline said practically jumping up and down. "And you're my maid of honor, you have no choice." she laughed.  
Elena started laughing. _I love Elena's laugh, it was like an angels._ "Sounds good, Care. I'm really happy for you guys!"  
Stefan and Caroline both gave Elena a sweet smile. "Goodnight, 'Lena." Caroline said and started walking upstairs to Stefan's bedroom.  
"Night, Elena." Stefan followed Caroline upstairs.  
 _It was just us again, no more Stefan and Caroline to ruin to moment. Just us._ Elena looked me in the eyes and gave me a playful smile before she ran off into the living room. I laughed then vamped to her, tackling her onto the floor. She kept giggling as I got on top of her and pinned her hands down. I looked down at her, _this is everything I've ever wanted in the past 65 years...Elena in my arms_. Elena calmed her laughter and looked up to me with eyes full of love and desire. I smirked at her and started leaning down slowly. She gazed up at my eyes then at my lips. Then, in that moment. Our lips touched for the first time in 65 years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Elena's POV**  
 _I forgot those sparks Damon and I have when we kissed, wait what am I saying? It's more like fireworks...lots and lots of fireworks._ Damon still has my hands pinned down with his but it doesn't matter, nothing matters except that Damon is here in this moment. _This was the only moment that I wasn't freaking out inside my head about Damon and I's future and whether or not he is going to take the cure and be human with me. None of that matters._  
 _Damon is for sure the best kisser I know...that may not be saying much because I've only kissed Stefan, Matt, Liam, and that one weird kiss with Elijah when he thought I was Katherine. But Damon is the only person I know that makes me feel giddy inside. I love it._  
 _Damon and I share this feeling that we need each other, and when we are apart we are miserable and well...broken. You know how I was when Damon died (but came back 4 months later) and based on what Stefan has told me about Damon in the past 65 years sounded like the same thing to me...miserable._  
Damon pulled away from our ever lasting kiss and gazed into my eyes. His mouth started to form into a smile, but I got my hands free and pulled him back down to me ending with a passionate kiss. Moments after, we slowly pulled away but our faces were inches apart. We both stared into each others eyes, soaking in the moment we just had. _I love him, I love him so much._ He got off of me and I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to.  
I laughed, "We should get to bed. It's past midnight."  
"Ugh!" he whined. "I don't wanna go to bed." he fell face first onto to couch.  
"Fine." I picked myself up and walked upstairs.  
I walked into Damon's bedroom and walked towards the bed, but then in a blur I was pinned down on the bed with Damon on top of me smirking down. I giggled as he leaned down and kissed me. _I have no idea how long I've been dreaming of this moment._ Damon ripped my shirt and I pulled his off over his head. He kissed every square inch of my body just like he use to 65 years ago. _This night. This is a night I will never forget._

 **Damon's POV**  
I woke up in a daze not really remembering everything that happened last night. But when I looked down to see Elena's head resting on my chest, I remembered. _I have my Elena back_. I was debating whether I should get up and whip up breakfast for Elena or if I should just enjoy the moment. I regretfully decided to get up, I slipped out of Elena's grip and took a few steps away from the bed and I just took a minute to enjoy the sight, Elena in my bed after a long night. I smiled and got myself clothed after I realized I was butt naked, and walked downstairs.  
Caroline was in the library on her phone and Stefan was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen reading some book.  
"Long night?" Stefan chuckled.  
"You have no idea." I laughed and grabbed the coffee pot and poured me some. Stefan laughed and looked back down at his book.  
I starting making Elena's favorite, Scrambled eggs with bacon and cheese mixed inside. As soon as I finished I heard someone coming down the steps. Elena practically skipped inside the kitchen with this beautiful smile on her face.  
"Morning, Elena." I said in a flirtatious way and gave her a smile.  
"Good morning, Damon." she smiled back and walked towards the coffee pot and poured herself some. She placed the mug down on the countertop and as soon as she did I grabbed her wrist and spun her around until she was facing me.  
"Hi." she laughed. I smiled and kissed her. _I wish everyday was like this._  
"Hi back." I spun her back around towards her coffee. She walked into the library across from Caroline and Elena sat down on the couch and put her feet on the coffee table. I whipped up a plate for Elena and myself and walked it to the library, she grabbed a plate from me and I fell down onto the couch next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder.  
"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Stefan asked as he walked in to join us.  
"We can't do anything today." Caroline looked up.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"We have Bonnie's funeral today at 2." Caroline answered. I looked down and saw that when Caroline said that Elena's face fell. _I didn't know what to say. Yes, we are really happy together finally. But still, I have to tell myself that if Elena's here that means Bonnie isn't._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I have an idea of where I'm gonna go with this story, it's just some times hard to put into words. Pleeeeeeeeease leave a review, it really helps to read them and see how my readers are liking the story so far. Lots of love. The Vampire Diaries forever!**

 **Elena's POV**  
Damon and I are getting ready for Bonnie's funeral that starts in like an hour, _but to tell you the truth it's hard to focus on something this serious with Damon 10 feet away from me doing that eye thing that drives me nuts, you know what I'm talking about! Oh, jeez. It's happening again,_ my smile went into a worried look, Damon stopped and looked at me concerned. _I was freaking out about the whole Damon cure human thing. I mean he said he would take it 65 years ago but still what if he changed his mind._  
"What's wrong?" he said.  
I snapped out of it, "Huh? Wait? I-I'm fine."  
"Okay..."he trailed off and smiled. He walked towards a mirror as he struggled with his tie. I laughed and walked over to him. I'm wearing this dark purple dress with lace and white heels.  
"Hey. Hey." I grabbed his shoulders turning him towards me. I undid the knot he created on his tie and fixed it. I looked up when I finished with his tie, he tilted his head and looked at me and smirked. He leaded in for a kiss but I backed away, he looked confused.  
"Mr. Salvatore? Did you just try to kiss me?" I laughed.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Gilbert. You are sending me mixed signals." He played along.  
"Mr. Salvatore, why do you wish to kiss me on this fine evening?" I chuckled.  
"Well Ms. Gilbert, you are the love of my life." He vamped infront of me, our faces inches away. "And if I wish to kiss my love, then I shall." He smiled and kissed me. _I feel like the world stops spinning every time we kiss, and that it's just us, everyone else fades away._ We pulled away from the kiss and stayed inches apart as we gazed into each others eyes. _Moments like these, that's what I live for_. I smiled and walked out of Damon's room, I heard him laugh but he didn't come out of his room for about 15 minutes. I peeked in a few times to make sure everything was okay but when I did he was going through old boxes he had in his closet, but when he saw me he would get up and tell me that he was coming down in a minute and not to wait up on him. I just nodded and walked downstairs with Caroline and Stefan. After 6 or 7 minutes Damon finally came down with a grin on his face.  
"What's with you?" Stefan stared at Damon.  
"Tell you later." Damon smirked at Stefan. I was confused but I just shrugged and got into the car with Caroline. Damon and Stefan drove together in Damon's Camaro for some reason but it's fine I wanted to just hang with Care and tell her _everything_ about Damon and I like we use to do.

 **Damon's POV**  
Bonnie's funeral was about a half an hour drive, _and yes I hated being apart from Elena that long but I needed to talk to Stefan without ears on us._  
"So you want to tell me why you're so chipper lately?" Stefan asked me. I _wish I could just say it, but for some reason it was so hard to say out loud to Stefan._  
"Okay. Okay-" I finally got out. _Okay just say it_. "-I was looking for something that I packed away a little after Elena was put asleep and I found it."  
"...so..." he was confused where I was going with this.  
"I got it right after Elena took the cure and uhh..." I couldn't find words to come out of my mouth.  
"You okay?" he seemed a little worried about how I was acting. _If I was human, my heart would be beating out of my chest, I really couldn't breath. Why am I so worried? Just say it._  
"I'm going to propose to Elena."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Sorry that I'm posting short chapters, I just get really excited for you guys to read them so I post them as soon as I feel like it's ready. I'm going to try to make the rest of the chapters longer. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease leave a review even if it's bad, it makes things really easier to know how you guys are feeling about the story so far. AND please leave any ideas for the future chapters and how I should end this story. Don't worry I still have a lot planned for this story! Lots of love. TVD forever!**

 **Elena's POV**  
Care and I just arrived at Bonnie's funeral. _I don't know how to even explain how I'm feeling right now, I look around and see...strangers that were appearantly really important to Bonnie_. Damon and Stefan just got here. They parked the Camaro right behind us in the street. Bonnie's funeral is in Charlottesville, Virginia. And based on what Care told me in the car, this is Bonnie's grand-daughters house. _I don't know if I'm ever gonna get use to my friends having grand-children._ Damon and Stefan got out of the car and was laughing about something. _That's one thing I miss about being a vampire, ease dropping. That and healing people, what can I say?_ Damon grabbed my hand and lead me into the house. We walked around and said hi to a few people, _I feel so left out like I'm the third wheel. I know nobody, I've missed so much. I hate it! Not now, Elena. This is Bonnie's day. This is your best friends day._ That's when I saw Bonnie's grand-daughter. _She looked just like Bonnie! It was sorta unsettling._  
"Hey, Damon." Bonnie's grand-daughter said.  
"Oh, hey, Dawn." Damon greeted the Bonnie look-a-like. _Dawn. Bonnie use to tell me she was always going to name her daughter that, but I guess Bonnie's daughter beat her to it_. "Dawn, this is Elena."  
"Hi. I'm so sorry about your lost." I said trying not to cry.  
"Elena..." Dawn whisptered remembering something. "You were linked to my grandma, right?"  
 _Oh no. She's gonna kill me. I can tell, she's upset about the whole 'Bonnie linked to me, now she has to live knowing that she's the one keeping me asleep' thing. And just so you know that is not how I feel, I loved Bonnie and always will._ I looked at Damon, "Yeah. How did you-"  
"Dawn's a witch." Damon whispered.  
"Elena..." Dawn repeated.  
"Dawn. I'm so sorry about what happened with Bonnie-" I got cut of but Dawn running into my arms and hugging me.  
"My grandmother told me so much about you. You meant the world to her, she would want you to know that." Dawn cried into my shoulder.  
I held back the tears as long as I could but when Dawn talked about Bonnie it broke me, "Thank you so much." _I'm not sure if I was saying that to Dawn or to Bonnie._

 **Damon's POV**  
Bonnie's funeral just ended. It was quite nice, a lot of people said really amazing things about Bonnie and I knew that meant a lot to Elena to hear these things, Elena even got up and said a few things about the Bonnie 65 years ago.  
Caroline wanted to drive home with Stefan this time but I was 100% okay with having Elena in the car with me this time. We didn't talk much for most of the ride but I think it's because Elena was still processing that Bonnie's dead and she's missed the past 65 years of her life. _It hurts me so much to see Elena upset, ever since I met her I felt like this, when Elena would lose a loved one, I would feel her pain._  
"How are you? With all this?" I don't know if she's ready to talk about it.  
"I'm fine...it's just hard that you know someone your whole life and then they now feel like a stranger that you knew 65 years ago." she sounded hurt.  
"Elena, this will get easier over time. I promise it will." I grabbed her hand and she looked into my eyes and smiled. _I love Elena so much I can't even begin to explain how much she means to me._ We pulled up the drive way of the boarding house. Stefan and Caroline beat us and were already upstairs lying down. Elena and I sat down in the living room and turned the tv on.

 **Elena's POV**  
I snuggled into Damon's side on the couch, he wrapped his arms around me. _I missed moments like these in the past 65 years, just Damon and I cuddling and just quiet, it's peaceful._  
"Are you done flipping out?" Damon smirked. I looked up and him and tilted my head.  
"Huh?"  
"I know you've been freaking out on whether or not I'm going to take to cure." he smirked. _Oh course he just had to bring that up. I just calmed down about that and he just reminded me of it again! I mean he can take the cure still, Kai said that I would be preserved until I woke up so techinally I'm still only 23 if the cure gets out of my system. And I remember Damon saying that Katherine turned him when he was 25 so we're still pretty close age wise._  
"I mean I thought about it a few times." I lied. _Oh god. Here goes everything_. "So do you still want to take to cure?" I'm freaking out what if he says no. Am I just going to grow old alone or...what?  
Damon laughed and kissed me. "Yes." my face went pale. "I'm still going to take the cure."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I'm sorry about this chapter it was really hard to think of a way to cure Damon and not make it weird, like it was, lmao. Pleeeeeeeeeeease leave a review about how your liking it so far and pleeeeeeeease share me some of your ideas for future chapters. Lots of love. Delena forever.**

 **Damon's POV**  
"What..." Elena looked at me surprised.  
I just smirked at her again, "I'm still going to take the cure." _This time I was 100% sure, I wanted this almost as much as I want Elena to marry me. Those words, are the words that are going to start our future together. When I said that, I remembered Alaric's wedding 65 years ago and how I told Elena that I was going to take the cure. I meant every word, I am going to be Elena's husband, partner and the father of her kids. I promise to do so._  
"You're going to take the cure." Elena repeated. She took a deep breath then he surprised face turned into a huge smile. She jumped into my arms and hugged me. I grab held of her and closed my eyes, _I swear whenever Elena hugs me it consumes me and I start to feel light-headed. Her hugs can cure someone in their darkest place, and bring them back to their humanity._  
Elena cupped my face with her hands and looked into my eyes, "I love you."  
"I love you too." I smiled and kissed her once again. _This kiss lasted for what felt like a decade._  
"When should we?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm 18 now, but without the cure in my system I'm 23 so..." I hate choosing something so important.  
"I've been a vampire for 239 years, I'm ready whenever. Now even." I said. "Elena I've been waiting to spend a human life with you for 65 years. I'm ready to start our future together." I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled and kissed me again so passionate. We walked upstairs, it was about 10:00pm.  
"Are you ready?" I looked at her. _I wanted to do this but if it means I have to hurt Elena, then this is going to be the hardest thing possible._  
She walked towards me and grabbed my hands, "Ready when you are." She took a deep breath as my fangs pierced her neck. A _vampire would be enjoying this but me, I was miserable the whole time, as entoxicating as Elena's blood was, I wanted to pull away but if Elena and I are going to have a human life together. That means I have to do this._ As I drained the last drop from her and I gentally put Elena down on my bed, she regained consiousness soon after.  
"Elena. Elena, can you hear me?" I brushed her hair behind her ear as she opened her eyes, gazing up at me.  
"Damon." She rubbed her head.  
I exhaled, "Oh thank god you're okay."  
Elena sat up, she looked confused about what happened, "Wha-what happened?"  
"I'm human. At least I think I am, I don't know, it's been a very long time." I chuckled.  
"How do you feel?" she grabbed my hands.  
"Normal. I don't know, I don't really feel different."  
"Really? Well when I took the cure I-" Elena's voice got muffled and I couldn't really hear here anymore. _Everything just went black._

 **Elena's POV**  
Damon blacked out. _I'm not surprised, I mean when I force fed the cure to Katherine she blacked out. When I took the cure I blacked out._ I pulled the covers on Damon knowing that he'll wake up soon, _I don't know how long it took for Katherine to wake up but I woke up a few minutes later so who knows_. I walked in Damon's bathroom to look at the bit mark in the mirror but of course Damon being Damon barely left a scratch on me. I washed up and jumped in bed.  
I woke up to Damon snoring, like _really_ loud. _It was cute. Damon never use to snore but I guess human Damon is a snorer._ I got up and he barely moved. _If I moved at all, Damon would hop out of bed or he would already be up, this is weird_. I looked over to the clock, it was 7:30am, _I'm never the first one to wake up and Damon, I don't think I've even seen Damon in bed at 7:30am._ I showered and got dressed, when I walked out of Damon's bathroom he was in the exact same spot, _still snoring_. _This is hilarious and really adorable_. I laughed and walked downstairs.  
"Hey, where's Damon he's usually already up and making pancakes or something." Stefan asked me.  
"He'll explain when he comes down." I smiled and got some coffee and joined Caroline looking at bridemaids dresses in a magizine.  
"Wanna go shopping for your maid of honor dress?" Caroline smiled at me.  
"Sure. Why not?" I laughed and took a swig of the coffee. Care and I went out looking for my dress and Care picked out this one beautiful dress, _it's a silky long dress, it was green, the same color as Caroline's Miss Mystic Falls dress she wore like 70 years ago. And I fell madly in love with it._  
"I was looking at this dress early today. You like it?" Care smiled, she already knew my answer.  
"Love it!" I smiled back. Care and I got the dress by the time we came home it was about 10:00am. We walked in, Stefan moved to the library and Damon was in the same place I left him, _upstairs in bed._ I ran upstairs and walked into Damon's room.  
"Damon get up." I laughed and pushed on his shoulder.  
"Ugh." he groaned into the pillow. I laughed and pushed on his shoulder again. _Nothing_.  
"You're not gonna make this easy are you." I laughed and grabbed onto the blankets and pulled them off of Damon.  
"Ugh. Elena." He said into the pillows again. I started laughing and layed on the bed next to him.  
"Damon, it's like 10 o'clock. You need to get moving." I brushed his hair back. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Fine." he sat up.  
"So, human Damon is a late riser, huh?" I laughed. Damon laughed with me. When he finally got up he tackled me back onto the bed.  
"I love you." He stared into my eyes.  
"I love you, too sleepy head." I said. He started laughing a rolled off me and walked downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Okay, here's the next chapter sorry it's a little shorter, I was having a hard time thinking. Pleeeeeeease leave a review, good or bad. It helps to see how you guys are liking it. Still lots of more to come! P.S. Sorry if there's no new chapter's for the next few days, there might be but I don't think so. Lots of love. TVD forever.**

 **Damon's POV**  
 _Being human feels...different, but not in the bad way. Instead of everything being hightened, everything is plain. The sun feels warmer, water is cooler, and yet I still don't have the guts to take my ring off._  
I walk downstairs with Elena behind me. _Yes, I said everything isn't hightened anymore, but I still feel like my love for Elena is forever hightened to me._ I walk into the library, Stefan and Caroline are sitting next to each other on the couch laughing about something, Stef is reading the same book and Caroline is looking at some wedding magizine.  
"Hey, he's alive." Stefan joked around. I looked at Elena, she smiled and nodded. _How do you tell your brother for like 250 years that you just took the cure for vampirism for the girl you love? Is there even a way to explain that? I don't even know where to start._  
"What's up, you're acting weird." Stefan looked me up and down.  
"Uh, okay, I'm just gonna say it. I took the cure. I'm human." _I can't believe I just said that, he's gonna kill me._  
Stefan and Caroline started bursting into laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Elena asked them.  
"You think we wouldn't have figured that out by now. I can hear your human heartbeat right now." Stefan laughed.  
"Wait so you know? When?" Elena looked almost as surprised as I was.  
"This morning I knew for sure." Caroline smiled up at Damon and I.  
"And Damon never use to sleep like that except when he was human. I remember having to fight him to wake up past noon." Stefan smiled at me. _I was ready for the worst, I was ready for Stefan to rip my thoat out for doing this without him knowing._ "I'm happy for you two."  
"We're happy for you two." Caroline corrected him.  
"So what's it like? How do you feel?" Stefan asked me. _I don't even know how to describe it._  
"It's...differernt. But not a bad different. I don't know how to explain it." I shrugged.

All day we just sat around talking about Stefan and Caroline's wedding. _It was annoying having to listen to Caroline going on and on about who's coming and where things go, I would rather talk about anything honestly._  
Elena and I walked into my room, _I still have no idea how I'm going to propose, I was going to propose right before I took the cure but it didn't feel right so I don't know, I'm not very good at this kind of thing. I just feel like it needs to be perfect for Elena. I couldn't care less just as long as she says yes._  
"Are you okay?" Elena wrapped her arms around me.  
"Yeah, just thinking." I smiled at her. _Thinking about how I'm going to make you my wife._ She smiled at me. I smirked then through her on the bed.  
I started laughing when I got on top of her, "That was a little tougher as a human." She smiled and pulled me down so our lips would touch. _This is the beginning of our future, our future as humans._

 **Elena's POV**  
 _This is everything I've imagined in the past 65 years, Damon and I, both human and happy. To be honest, I was sorta scared when he took the cure, cause what if human Damon doesn't love me the same way vampire Damon does, you know. But everything is perfect._  
It was about 8am, I'm cuggled into Damon's side, and _yes, Damon is still snoring. But I don't care, it's_ cute.  
I felt Damon move, "Morning." He pulled me closer to him.  
"You're awake? I didn't think you would be up for another 3 hours." I laughed making fun of him.  
"Funny." He said sacastically and smiled. He kissed me, I couldn't stop smiling when he kissed me. _I don't know what's with him, whenever I'm around him, I get all giddy._  
I put my hand on his bare chest, "Let's get up. I can smell eggs."  
He laughed and got up. _It didn't help that he was walking around his room butt naked. I at least pulled the covers off the bed and wrapped them around me, but Damon is stripped down naked._  
"Really? You couldn't have but underwear on at least." I laughed and eye balled him.  
"Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you aren't loving this right now." He laughed. _Tell you the truth, I was loving it, what, just look at him._ I laughed and got dressed. By the time I was done Damon found the clothes we threw across the room last night, and put them on.  
We walked downstairs together. Stefan and Care were talking on the couch, _probably about their wedding._ Damon and I fixed ourselves a plate of eggs and toast, Caroline probably made it. _She was never good at cooking, but I'm not either so. But I think I can do better than toast, ahh I love Care, she drives me nuts half the time, but you learn to love her._

 **Damon's POV(Time jump)**  
It's been about 3 weeks since I took the cure to vampirism. _Stefan and Caroline's wedding was just around the corner and Blondie's running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, while Stefan is just sitting around he's like me, he doesn't care about the wedding just as long as they get married, for me I don't care about the proposal just as long as Elena says yes_. Stefan and Caroline decided to have their wedding at the chapel in Mystic Falls, _which is kind of weird because the one time I remember all of us there is when someone died, not a marriage, but whatever. I still haven't decided how I'm going to propose to Elena, and it's been driving me up the wall for the past month._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I know I said I would try to make these chapters longer but I got excited. Okay, I have a plan of how it's gonna go for the next few chapters! Let's just say I'm excited for what's to come! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave a review! Delena forever!**

 **Damon's POV**

Elena and Caroline are at the chapel now setting up, Stefan like I said is just sitting around the house.  
"Hey, Stef." I sat across from him.  
"What?" He looked up.  
"What's with the attitude, bro?" I stared at him.  
"Your only nice to me when you need a favor, what's up?" He titled his head.  
"How did you- you know- propose to Blondie? I need advice, cause I'm clueless." _I never really came to Stefan for advice before._  
"You want advice? From me? I've been waiting for this day." He laughed, "So what are you clueless about?"  
"I want this to be perfect for Elena, but I don't know how to make it perfect." I admitted.  
"Well, think of Elena. Who is Elena? What kind of person is Elena? Think all things Elena." He told me.  
"What?" I was completely lost.  
"Tell me. Who. Is. Elena. Gilbert."  
 _I have no clue where he was going with this but I played along._ "Elena Gilbert. She's this beautiful, selfless, loving person. And I'm madly in love with her."  
"Tell me more. Personal stuff? Family? You?" He said.  
"Elena lost her parents too soon, from a car crash off Wickery Bridge. It was just Jeremy, Jenna, and her. Until we came along. Elena suffered so much because of her ancestors. She was sacrificed, killed, tortured, and it destroyed her. But _Elena_ , Elena is the strongest person I've ever met, vampire or not. She survived every single thing that she crossed pasts with. Even when she was run off Wickery Bridge and died..." I trailed off. "I know what I'm gonna do. _Thanks_." I patted Stefan's shoulder and walked upstairs, he looked even more confused than ever. _I know how I'm going to propose..._

 **Elena's POV**  
Care and I are setting up flowers, chairs, tables, etc. for her wedding in 2 days. _I think I've finally gotten use to my two best friends getting married. It's still weird though._  
"How's this look?" Care pointed to a table with white roses as the center piece.  
"Care, everything looks amazing. You have nothing to worry about." I laughed. She nodded and walked to another table.  
"How about this one?" She pointed to a different table, this time with Daisies.  
"Care."  
"You're right." She walked out the chapel to grab more stuff.  
Care and I were about done with setting up, she took care of who to invite of course. Stefan is having Damon as his best man, and me as Care's Maid of Honor, they decided to not have any other grooms men or brides maids. And Care said she has a surprise for after the wedding, _this could be a good or bad thing, who knows with Caroline these days._  
About an hour or two has past, everything was Caroline approved, and we headed back home. We got back at the house at around 8pm. _I use to think that time went back so slow, but now...time's flying. Is that bad since I'm human? I don't know_. Stefan's cooking Italian in the kitchen and Damon is upstairs, _he's been secretive lately, or maybe I've lost it._  
"Chef. Stefan." I laughed, he turned around and smiled.  
"I realized we all haven't had a nice meal all together in 65 years, thanks to Elena." he joked.  
Damon came running downstairs, _I seriously think that ever since Damon became a human he's been in a really good mood._  
"Leave my Elena alone." he put his arm around me. I started laughing, so did Stefan.  
We had dinner and talked more about Caroline and Stefan's wedding. _Damon and Stefan shared some looks across the table, Stefan would look at Damon as if he was trying to figure something out and Damon would just smile and look at me. But whatever._


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't post at all today, I have a friend over this weekend so it's hard to type, so that's why this is shorter. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE leave a review! TVD forever.**

 **Damon's POV (Time Jump)**  
Today's the wedding. I'm on Stefan duty and Elena texted me that she's with Caroline who by the way is freaking out about the smallest things.  
"Excited?" I asked Stefan, he was drinking some blood, _I made that mistake a couple of times thinking I was still a vampire._  
"Yeah, I've been waiting for this for the longest time now." He smiled. _Even though Stefan was talking about Caroline, Elena popped in my head. I've been waiting for the longest time too._  
I smiled and walked away to go get changed into my tux. Elena walked in my room already dressed.  
"Hey, aren't you suppose to be on Blondie watch?" I laughed. She walked towards me, and wrapped her arms around my waist.  
"She's getting her hair done, I had to get away for a little bit." She said into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. She exhaled, "This is nice."  
I smirked, "Yeah, it is. I could do this all day." Elena's phone beeped.  
She looked at it, "I have to go." She smiled and kissed me before walking out.  
"See you later." I smiled.

 **Elena's POV**  
The wedding starts soon, I'm with Care in the back, she's calm down for the most part, but still is freaking out about the smallest things, same old Care. Then, Alaric and Jeremy walked in, I haven't seen them since before the sleeping spell happened.  
"Jer! Ric!" I ran up and hugged them. They both started crying and said their 'welcome backs'. Care asked Alaric to walk her down the alise. The music started playing, Damon walked in, we were walking down together since he's the best man and I'm the maid of honor. He took my arm, and we started walking down. _I couldn't help but smile._ When we reached the end, I could hear Damon and Stefan talking and chuckling. Then, the bride walked through the double doors and everyone stood up. Care looks so beautiful, she's wearing her hair in curls, with her mermaid wedding dress, and this long jewed vale. I looked over to Stefan, he was holding back the tears the best he can, and a huge smile on his face. _This is adorable, they are adorable._ Caroline and Ric reached the end of the alise, Ric kissed her cheek and nodded at Stefan. As soon as Care stepped up to the podium she started crying happy tears, Stefan tried so hard to hold them back but failed soon after. Moments later they started their vows, I looked over at Damon. He was smirking at me. _Why does this seen familiar?_ I smiled and focused my attention back on Care and Stefan. They finished their vows.  
"I now pronouce you, husband and wife. Stefan, you may now kiss your bride. He smiled and kissed her. Everyone started cheering and clapping.  
The two walked back down the alise, this time as husband and wife.  
About 3 hours into the after party, Caroline took the microphone and annouced that she had a surprise and that Damon and I have to dance to this song along with anyone else who liked to join. We walked out to the dance floor as our Miss Mystic Falls song and dance started. Damon smirked at me. _I totally forgot how this dance went, but as soon as Damon gave me that same smirk he did 70 years ago it all came back._ My eyes are glued with Damon's, I didn't once look down to see how we were doing. _Everyone faded away, it was just us._ My heart started pounding out my chest and I'm sure Damon's was too if I could hear it. The song ended shortly. Hours passed of dancing to music I've never heard before, you know because the whole 'sleeping for 65 years' thing. Stefan and Care already are off to the airport for their honeymoon to Hawii, I guess that's where Stefan proposed, I don't know honestly, but I do know they were in a rush to leave. Damon and I just got back to the house, we both are so exhasted and tired, that we practially ran for the bed and fell asleep in our wedding clothes.

 **Damon's POV(Time Jump)**  
It's been probably about a week since Stefan and Blondie's wedding. Those two will be home in about 3 days. Elena and I have had the whole house to ourselves, and loving the peace and quiet.  
It's around noon, "Hey, wanna go for a drive?"  
"To where?" she chuckled.  
"You'll see." I smirked. We got in the Camaro and started driving.  
"Damon, where are we going?" She asked smiling.  
I didn't say anything back just smiling. I pulled off to the side of the road and parked the car and got out. I walked out and she stayed near the car.  
"Wickery Bridge?" she asked confused.  
"So much has happened here to you." I looked off of the bridge and back to her. "So many bad memories..." I walked up to her and took her hand. "So I wanted to give you at least one good memory here."  
"Damon.." she whispered as I got down on one knee.  
"I can't promise an easy and always happy life with me." I pulled out a small box out of my leather jacket. "But I can promise that I will always love you."  
She started smiling through the tears, "Damon."  
"I love you, Elena." I smiled. This was everything I've ever imagined, then I said it. "Will you marry me?" I looked up at her.  
 _"Yes."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for this really short chapter and not posting for a few days. I've been suffering from writers block and that's why I posted this chapter so short, I felt bad for not posting after that cliff-hanger last chapter. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE leave a review. Once again, I don't know how long this writers block will last so hang in there! Delena forever!**

 **Elena's POV**  
 _Finally!_ "Yes" I smiled at him and started nodding.  
"Yes?" He laughed.  
"Yes!" He rushes up and places a passionate kiss on my lips. _I can't breath, I think I might pass out. I just...this is everything I've ever wanted, even before the sleeping spell._ We stared into each others eyes, Damon was watery eyed, and me being me, I was balling. We started chuckling together, he slipped this beautiful diamond ring on my finger.  
"You have no idea how long that ring has been waiting for you." He smirked and looked back up to me.  
"Oh, I think I have an idea." I smiled through the tears that wouldn't stop. He brushed the tears away. "I love you, Damon."  
"I love you too, soon to be Elena Salvatore." He smiled. _Elena Salvatore? That has a really good ring to it._  
We stayed on the bridge for another hour or so just looking at the sky. _Who would have thought that I could fall in love with this bridge that has slowly ruinned my life, in 10 minutes. Or if you told me 70 years ago that I would be married to Damon Salvatore._  
We drove home, hardly taking our eyes off each other. As soon as we got out the Camaro, Damon picked me off the ground and kisses me, I wrapped my arms and legs around his body. Damon bardges through the front doors with me still wrapped around him. _We just couldn't wait any longer._ He carried me upstairs still kissing and layed me on the bed. _We couldn't stand being apart. That night our bodies are now one._

 **Damon's POV**  
I wake up with Elena's head on my shoulder and my arm wrapped around her. _I finally did it. I finally got the girl, but now it's forever._ I kiss the top of her head and pull her closer to me.  
She snuggles into my side, "Good morning." She says with a smile and opens her eyes.  
"Morning." I smirk remember what happened the night before. "Did I wake you?"  
"No. I've been up for awhile now. But I'm to comfy to get up." She laughed.  
"Why can't everyday be like this?" I said with a smile.  
Then, we both jump as the front door opens downstairs, and Stefan and Caroline yelling, "We're home!" We jumped out of bed and rushed to get clothes on and ran down stairs.  
"Why are you guys home so early?" Elena said and hugged Caroline and Stefan.  
"You aren't suppose to be home for another few days." I said. _Elena and I just got engaged, I wanted the house to ourselves for a least a little longer._  
"We wanted to surprise you." Stefan said. _Why now?!_  
"Surprise!" Caroline threw her arms up. Caroline looked down, her face fell, and she looked at Elena with a smile. "What is that?" She pointed to Elena's ring.  
"Surprise!" Elena said mocking Caroline. Caroline jumped in Elena's arms.  
"Oh my god! I can't wait!" Caroline said. Stefan smiled and looked at me and nodded, I smirked and nodded back.

The whole day we spent helping Stefan and Caroline unpack their suitcase. And appearently Stefan is finally moving out of the Boarding House and into Caroline's place. _So that means Elena and I get the place to ourselves._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Once again, sorry for this short chapter. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE leave a review about how you're liking the story so far, and PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE in your review, if you're a writer too, leave a way you get over writers block. I've never had it before and as you can see it is affecting me bad. Bare with me, there's still lots to come. TVD forever. Oh, P.S. I'm thinking of when I'm done with this FanFic I'm gonna start a new one, but who knows.**

 **Elena's POV (Time Jump)**  
Our wedding is in two days, September 5th. We're going to have a small wedding only because Damon doesn't have that many close friends and well I know no one. The wedding is gonna be in the back yard of the boarding house. _I'm freaking out._ But not because of the wedding or my dress or anything like that. Care is the only one that knows but I'm sure she told Stefan by now so, that's just another thing to worry about.

Even though the wedding isn't for another couple days, Care won't let me see Damon... _at all._ Stefan even is staying at the boarding house and I have to stay with Care. And when I go to the boarding house with Damon still there, he is forced to 'sneek out' through the back door.  
Caroline and I are out back setting up chairs and flowers. "Nervous?" Care says.  
"About the wedding? Or..." I said.  
"Both."  
I take a deep breath, "The wedding; no. I don't know, It feels so right," I say with a smile. "The other thing...yes."  
"Wh-what? Why?" Care looks confused. _I was confused too, I don't know how I feel._  
"I don't know...I'm just afraid of how Damon will take it. You know?" I sit down in one of the chairs we placed down the asile.  
"Wait? He doesn't know yet?" She sat down in a chair in front of mine.  
"I haven't gotten the chance to." I laugh. "You and Stefan have been hiding him from me."  
She laughs, "When are you gonna tell him?"  
"Soon." I answer simply.  
She smiles, "I cannot wait till he finds out that your pregnant."  
I laugh, "Hey. Shhhh."  
We laugh for a minute then continue to set up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded another chapter in like forever, I promise to try to keep up on updating this story. I'm debating on whether or not I should end it after the wedding of try to carry on until the birth. Or maybe do a time jump a few years or months later and see how life's going. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE leave a review and PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE help me on this debate and tell me what you think. Lots of love. TVD forever.**

 **Damon's POV**  
I sneek back into the boarding house. I haven't seen Elena for about 3 days now, and I'm dying to see her. I tip toe around the house and take a peek outside to see Elena and Caroline walking back towards the house. I hide behind a corner. Caroline walks past me without seeing me, once Elena walks past me, I put my hand over her mouth to keep her from making noise. I push her against the wall and I bring up my index finger to my lips symbolizing her to be quiet. She laughs quietly as I bring my hand down from her mouth.  
"Hi." I whisper and smile at her.  
"Hi." she returns the smile as I kiss her. _Just her kiss calms me down, and blinds me of the world._  
"I've missed you." I smile with my eyes as if I haven't seen her in centuries.  
She laughs and looks down, then back into my eyes, "I've missed you too. Uhh- Damon."  
"Yeah?" I still have a huge grin on my face.  
"There's something you should know."  
"Elena. No matter what it is, I don't care about it right now. These next few days, these are our days. You can tell me whatever it is after our wedding. I don't want to think about anything or anyone else besides you, Elena." I see in her eyes she feels the same way.  
"Okay." She smiles and places a kiss on my lips as she walks away to re-join Caroline who still hasn't noticed that Elena and I snuck off together.  
I smile as I sneek out of the front door and drive to the place I've should have been this whole time, the Grill. I take a seat in the same bar stool I've been sitting in for the last 70 years. A few drinks later, Jackson sits next to me and orders a round of shots.  
"So, two more days? Huh?" He chuckles.  
"Yup." I chug the last of my bourbon.  
"Nervous? Excited? Scared? Come on. Give me the details." He laughs again.  
" _Anxious_."  
"What?" He sounds confused.  
"I finally get to be with the love of my life. I finally get to live in our own house with her, start a family, grow old. I can't wait, and I'm starting to think that two days is too long to wait." I smile as I think of what our future can and will be like. "I can't wait." I repeat.  
Jackson smiles and slides over a shot glass as he picks one up. "To...the beginning of something amazing."  
"Cheers." I lift up the shot glass.  
"Cheers." He chugs his. I as well.

 **Elena's POV**  
It's around 8 PM, Care and I are on our way back to her place. She lowers the radio.  
"Did you tell him?" She smiles. I honestly have no clue what she's talking about.  
"What are you talking about?" I say.  
"Oh, Elena. Don't play dumb." She laughs. "I know you and Damon were sneeking around earlier. Did you tell him?" She doesn't seem to be mad that I saw the groom.  
"No." I look out the window.  
"Elena!" She looks at me.  
"I tried! He just...didn't give me a chance." I look over at Care. She looks mad that I haven't told him yet. "I'll tell him after the wedding. As soon as I get the chance."  
Care smiles. _I think she's acting so paranoid about this is because she's treating my pregnacy as if it was hers._

 **Caroline's POV**  
The wedding is tomorrow and I unlike everyone else is the only one helping. There's so much still need to be done, with little time left. I mean. _Am I the only one that cares about this wedding?_  
"Stefan, you finish setting up the chairs." I order the lazy vampire on the couch.  
"Damon, you go pick up the centerpieces for the tables." I tell Damon.  
"Yes, ma'am." Damon says sarcastically.  
Elena walks in with Damon still in site, "Elena, you aren't suppose to be here."  
"Well, I figured you'd need my help." She smiles.  
"Ahh. Elena, this is why you're my best friend." I smile. "Okay, the delivery truck with the flowers should be here any second, you tell them where to put what."  
"Okay." Elena chuckles and walks out.  
I take a deep breath, and look around, searching for more things that need to be done. I look out the window to see Stefan placing the chairs down differently from what I had.  
"Stefan!" I rush out the door to save the day.

 **Damon's POV**  
Blondie has us running around like chickens with our head's cut off. _And if we don't participate in this setup she will literally cut our heads off, no doubt._ Carebear thinks there's so much still to be done but no there isn't, we need a few flowers and these centerpieces, for real. But it'll all be worth it in 24 hours. _Wow. 24 hours._ I can't help but smile.

A few hours has pasted, the flowers are almost done, table and chairs are good, and centerpieces are placed. Blondie still won't really let me talk to Elena or even see her, which is driving me mad.

 **Elena's POV**  
As we finish up with the flowers I look around and soak up this beautiful sight and what it will become tomorrow. As the sun goes down, I walk into the living room of the boarding house. Care and Stefan are sitting on the couch talking and Damon is nowhere to be found, but that's not surprising, Care probably has him locked in his room or something preventing me from seeing him. I sit across from Stefan and Care.

Hours go by in minutes, and I didn't even see Stefan leave the living room and Care is trying to snap me out of whatever trans I was in.  
"Elena? Elena?" Care yells and snaps her fingers.  
"Huh? What?" I snap out of it.  
"We're leaving." She laughs. "It's past midnight."  
"Oh, uh. Okay, yeah." I get up and head towards the door.  
"You okay? What was that?" She sounded nervous.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about, well you know." I hint towards the baby.  
"Oh, yeah. Well, if you ever need anything. You know who to come to." She gives me her generous smile as we get in her car and drive to her place. _She still won't let me and Damon even sleep under the same roof until the wedding, she thinks it'll make the ceremony even more magical if Damon and I haven't really seen eachother in a few days._

 **Damon's POV**  
I wake up from bed, alone. Blondie is driving me nuts with this whole 'no being, seeing, or talking with eachother until the wedding' thing. But it doesn't matter anymore, _because today's the day._

 **Elena's POV**  
I wake up from the deepest sleep I've had in the past week. I gaze around the room, remembering that tonight I will be next to the love of my life again. _Because today's the day._


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in weeks, I wanted to finish the wedding before school started but as you can see that didn't work out. I've been trying to add this to my schedule but you all have to keep in mind that I'm only 13. It doesn't help that I have sports either. I'm going to try my best to keep this up like I use to. PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE leave a review and PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE leave any questions you have about me or this story, I'm glad to answer them. ALSO should I end this story after the wedding or...what?**

 **NOTICE: I don't own these characters or the vampire diaries story. All rights served to CW's The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Damon's POV**

For the first time in like a week, I wake up with a smile on my face. I'm just so... _happy_. The wedding starts at 2:30 PM, and since I'm a late riser (human me always was), it's 11:37 AM. I hop out of bed and head downstairs, the only people here so far is of course Blondie, Stefan, Jeremy, and Alaric. Caroline is running around with a fucking checklist like a crazy perfectionist. Elena luckily isn't here, that I know of, no matter how much I want to hold Elena in my arms, I don't want to ruin the special moment when she comes down the aisle. _Wow_. I still cannot believe that Elena and I are getting married, I've been dreaming of this day for longer than I can remember.

 **Elena's POV**

I'm at Caroline and Stefan's house still. Care wants me to get dressed and ready here instead of the boarding house, which is reasonable. Care just ran into the house, out of breath, which is weird since you know, she's a vampire.

"Care? You okay?" I chuckle.

"Yeah. Yeah. I've just been running around making sure everything is in place and ready to go." She giggles with me. She slowly walks up to me, I'm already dressed in my beautiful wedding dress, but I still don't have my hair or makeup done. "Elena. You look beautiful." Care starts to tear up as I grab her hands.

"Thanks, Care." I smile through the tears.

"Okay no more crying 'till later." She laughs. "Now lets get your hair done." I sit down in-front of this huge mirror in Care's room. Caroline starts doing my hair and makeup.

 **Stefan's POV**

I rest for the first time in 48 hours, but as soon as I relax Damon comes walking in with 2 glasses of bourbon in his hand, he hands me one and sits across from me on the other couch.

"Where did Blondie go?" Damon smirks.

"To help Elena get ready, and it's been like 70 years, why do you still call Care that?" I take a swig of the bourbon.

"Because I know it bugs you." He chuckles.

After a moment of silence I say, "Wedding is in a few hours."

He looks up at me. "And..."

"Nervous yet? I know I was about now." I laugh and chug the bourbon.

"Nope. Nothing. I really don't know what you were nervous about. I'm finally spending the rest of my life with the girl I fell in love with 70 so years ago. This is everything a man could wish for." He smiles and walks away.

 _I don't know why for sure, but when he said that I knew that Elena is the perfect girl for him, she brings out the good in him, and sometimes a little good is all you need._

 **Elena's POV**

Caroline spins the chair around so I'm facing the mirror again, and it took all the strength in me to hold back the tears from falling down my cheeks.

I have this huge smile on my face and I turn around to face Care again, "Thanks, Care."

I can see she's holding back the tears, "Don't worry. It's waterproof." She laughs and hugs me so tight that she squeezed a few tears out of me. "Okay. I gotta go get in my bridesmaid dress. I'll be in the other room if you need me." She walks away.

I face the mirror once more and the only thing I can think of is Damon. _What will Damon think? What is he gonna look like when he sees me? My train of thought stops. What is Damon going to think when I tell him I'm pregnant?_

The wedding starts in an hour, Care and I just got back to the boarding house, I'm guessing almost everyone is here because not only is the driveway packed with cars but also the lawn out front. Care and I peek in to see that mostly everyone is in the backward so it wasn't too hard to sneak in unnoticed. I go into Damon and I's room so no one sees me yet, some more of Caroline's wedding rules.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Sorry for this really short chapter, but here's part of the wedding for you. It didn't come out as I hoped but in my opinion it's still very good. I don't know how long I'm going to carry this story out, first I was gonna stop it when Damon and Elena reunite, then I was gonna end it after Damon took the cure, and now I'm wondering if I should end it after the wedding or after the delena baby was born, or EVEN if I should end it after the wedding then do a 'Five years later' chapter. IDK. PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE leave reviews and PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE help me figure this out. I read every one! TVD forever.**

 **Caroline's POV**

I gather my thoughts as I close the door and head back downstairs. I walk out the back door, everyone is talking and smiling, _not bad, Caroline, not bad._ I look around once more until I spot Stefan and Damon talking.

 **Damon's POV**

Stefan and I are just talking when Blondie approaches us.

"We can start the wedding whenever you're ready." She tells me.

"I've been ready for 7 decades." I tell her. She smiles and nods before walking back inside the house. _Here we go._

Everyone finds their seat as the maid of honor and my best man walk down the aisle filled with white flower petals, I couldn't help but smirk as Stefan takes his place next to me, I look over, still with the smirk on my face, he smiles back and nods. I look back over to the aisle. The traditional wedding song starts to play as everyone sitting rises from their chairs. I could feel my heart to start to race. Then in a split second, I see Elena. I take a deep breath trying to fix my racing heartbeat, but nothing helps, I guess my heart is just as happy to see her as I am. _So beautiful._

 **Elena's POV**

He has that glimmer in his eye like the first time I told him, with my right head screwed on, that I love him. He gives me one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on his face. Jer walked me down the aisle, I kiss his cheek and he smiles back at me and takes his seat as I join Damon. His eyes are glued to mine even when the priest started talking. Everyone fades away.

Sounds fade away.

Just us. Just us in this moment. Without saying it verbally, he tells me he loves me. We both snap out of it as we both hear the priest ask Damon something.

"Damon, do you take Elena to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"

He looks back at me. "I do." I start to tear up.

"Elena, do you take Damon to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"

I smile as the first teardrop runs down my cheek, "I do."

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Virginia. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Damon, you may now kiss your bride."

He smiles and grabbed me by my waist and kisses me, _so... passionate._


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: This is more of a 'Damon's thoughts' chapter. I think I've decided to skip months every here and there until the birth, then once things clam down do a five years later type thing and carry on with that. Hope you like this small chapter, like I said "small" and you might not realize but it kills me to post short chapters like this but it is what it is. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE leave a review & PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE leave any ideas you have for future chapters, (I read them all).**

 **Damon's POV**

I don't know how to explain all the emotions running through my body right now. It's electrifying, something I've only felt one other time; the first time I saw Elena back in 2010. I wish this moment can last forever, but the one thing I want more than to live this moment over and over is to live our life together and to have a family. Elena and I never talked about having kids besides that one time we played the 'You're human and where do you see yourself in 5 years' game. Even though it was just a silly fantasy back then, but the moment Elena took the cure...it wasn't just a fantasy anymore, _it was the future. It was our future._ Now that I think of it, that was part of the reason I decided I was gonna take the cure with Elena, to have a family, yes it would be dis-functional as hell, but it would be _our_ family. I just want to prove to Elena and myself that I would make a great father, better than the piece of shit father I had. I just want to show people that I've changed for the better, it just took time and the right person...

Hours of dancing, talking, laughing, and memory making...the sun sets. I grab Elena's hand and pull her away from the crowd of people.

"Damon." She chuckles. "Where are we going?"

I look back at her as I walk her on this path entering the woods. "I wanna show you something." She smiles. About a minute later, I stop.

"What is this place?" Elena asks. She looks around. All there is was a big flat rock elevated about 8 feet about the ground with little rocks creating a stairway up to it.

I smile at her, "For the past 65 years, every time I felt alone or down about something, I came here." I grab her hand and help her up the rocks.

She's still looking around as she reaches the top, "Why here?"

I lay on my back on the flat rock, "Come here, I'll show you." I smirk. Even though Elena is still in her wedding dress and her heels, she lies down next to me.

" _Whoa_." She gets lost in the gorgeous site.

"Yeah." When you lied on this flat rock and look up, there's a clearing of trees that gives you a beautiful site of the stars. "This reminds me of that night before you went off to college and you dragged me out to see that meteor shower, and we promised each other that ' _this_ ' was forever. So I guess I came here to see these stars to...remind me that _we_ were forever." I looked over to see this huge smile on Elena's face still looking up at the stars.

 **Elena's POV**

Just the way Damon said all that is what made me smile.

"Damon."

"Yes?"

"You know how I said that there's something you should know a few days ago..." _I was finally gonna do it._

"Yeah?" I sit up, Damon follows.

"I-I'm uh um, Damon I'm pregnant." I take a deep breath. His mouth parted, his eyes widened.

"You're pregnant...?" He barely could get just those words out.

I smile, hoping to lighten the mood, "Yes."

His blank expression turns into a huge smile, "you're pregnant?!"

I smile and nod, a tear drop runs down my cheek.

He doesn't smirk but he does one of his rare, all teeth smiles. "I love you, Elena Salvatore, forever," he grabs both of my hands with his.

"I love you, Damon." We lay back down, I cuddle into his side. And we get lost in the stars for what felt like years...


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: As usual, sorry for the short chapter but I literally just wiped this up. I'm running out of ideas for future chapters so I might be doing the five year later thing soon or even a 8 months later so you can see the birth, who knows, I sure don't. But I want to thank you guys for sticking with me especially the ones who's been leaving reviews and helping me come up with ideas for this story, I really appreciate it! Omg I cannot wait for the Vampire Diaries to come back for it's last season, I know this is off topic a bit, but I really hope there's a Delena reunion. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE leave a review, and even leave a comment about what you think is gonna happen with the whole Delena thing this season or if it'll even happen.**

 **Damon's POV**

Elena and I are leaving for our honeymoon in a few hours. Stefan and Caroline surprised us with first-class tickets to Bora Bora. Caroline being Caroline already had our suitcases packed and ready to go. It's only been 3 days since the wedding, and the only thing on my mind besides Elena; is our baby. I'm still processing that I'm gonna be a dad. I'm been imagining this for ages and now that it's here, I'm scared, okay well not scared but nervous; if that makes any sense. Okay. Scratch that, I'm not scared nor nervous I'm anxious, wait, scratch that too, anxious is the same thing as scared and nervous. Okay, I don't know what I'm feeling. All I know is I cannot wait.

 **Elena's POV**

Its been a few days since Damon found out about the baby, and he's taking it better than I imagined, but I also was preparing for the worst so... We are heading to Bora Bora in a few hours, and surprisingly this is the one place Damon hasn't been in his 239 years, so that should be fun.

Just take a minute and think; think about all that has happened in the pass year (almost). Bonnie passed away, I woke up from my 65 year coma, Stefan and Caroline got married, Damon took the cure, Damon proposed, I got pregnant, Damon and I got married, and now... we're going on our honeymoon AND having a baby...whoa. And I use to think our lives were busy 65 years ago. Now I feel like everyday is something new, but that's the difference with now and then. Now there's something amazing happening everyday, back then; there was always someone dying, an enemy, or just something to ruin all the fun. Okay that's enough gibberish for now. Oh and I almost forgot, I'm writing in my journal again, since now my life is getting crazy again.

Damon and I are leaving now, I think I have everything. Suitcases; check. Fake passports since having passports with years like 1992 and 1839 is insane; check. Journal; check. And husband; check.

 **Damon's POV**

And we're off, finally. We've been laying around the house for hours waiting, and in the past 65 years I've grown very impatient, I'm sure you can figure out why... Blondie and Hero Hair are driving us to the airport. They're acting like this is the last time they're gonna see us for years, specially Caroline. She still gets on my nervous but she's family now so yeah.

We arrive at the airport shortly after. We say our "see you soon's" and head on in. I don't really remember anything after that, but it's just the airport so there's nothing to remember much.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: Got no feed back from the last chapter but that's probably because it sucked. Yes, this is a very short and somewhat boring chapter but I'm gonna try to write/post the next chapter as soon as possible. QUESTION! Do you guys want it to stay all happy or do you want it to really be like the vampire diaries and when everything seems nice and happy BAM theres a new problem on our hands? These last few chapters have sucked because I'm trying to drag this story out for those who want it to last until the birth but I don't know if I can do it. PLEEEEEEEEEASE leave a review and any comments or questions you might have about me or the story, happy to answer them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. All rights go to CW and the shows creators.**

 **Elena's POV**

We're on our honeymoon, we've been keeping busy all week. But my favorite part so far is when Damon and I were hiking on this trial and came across this beautiful waterfall in the middle of nowhere. It was breathtaking, but that's not what was the best part...

Damon and I are walking on this recommended trial, but since Damon is an awful navigator...we're lost.

"From now on, I'm navigating." I laughed and grabbed the small map from his grip.

He chuckled, "Hey! This is not my fault." He joked. "You distracted me!"

"Wh-what me?! How?" I smiled and looked back at him.

"Your beauty."

"Ha, Damon. You're running out of flirty comments, are you feeling okay?" I joked.

Damon grabbed my hand, "Whatever!"

We continued on in deeper in the jungle until we came across the waterfall attached to this small lake.

"Wow..." I gazed at the sight.

Damon looked at me. I could see written all over his face that his mind was up to no good.

He scooped me up. "Damon! No!" I laughed and tried to get out of his arms. He laughed and threw me into the lake. When I came back up to the surface of the water I just gave him a wide-eyed look and laughed.

"What?" He laughed. Then removed his shirt and shoes and jumped in. He of course cannonballed so the water came up and splashed me in the face.

"You're such an animal." I laughed and swam over into his arms.

He grab held of me, I wrapped my arms around him. There was just a moment of silence. We just stared into each other's eyes, loosing ourselves. We finally broke the silence when Damon smiled, "I love you, Elena Salvatore."

"I love you too."

 **Damon's POV**

This has definitely been an experience to remember. Just everything about this trip has been breathtaking, and I don't want it to ever end. But as they say all great things must come to an end, but for us, one great thing is just gonna lead to a new one.

We're heading home is a few days, and I already know that Caroline has some sort of a 'welcome home' party for us when we get home. Surprisingly, Stef and Caroline haven't called us at all, apart from when we landed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: Okay, I'm sure by now you're sick and tired of all my excuses by now, but I for real just didn't know what to write and just now I whipped this up. I can't make any promises but I'm gonna try to finish this asap. But like I said I can't make any promises. PLEEEEEEEASE leave a review. Love ya, lauravic.**

 **Elena's POV (Time Jump)**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Its been one crazy past year or two, I don't even know where to start. Damon took the cure, Damon proposed, we got married, I got pregnant, Stefan and Care are married, and so much more but lets just focus on the major stuff. I'm now 9 months pregnant with my due date only a week away. Damon I think is more_ _excited_ _anxious than I am, there still feels like there's so much more to do, I don't know, Damon just thinks this is the pre-mom stage of being pregnant where all you do is overthink and worry, he's probably right. Whatever. I kind of wonder what 18 year old Elena would think of my life right now, she'd probably think I'm insane for marrying Stefan's brother, and that we're gonna have a kid together, oh and mentioning kid, Damon and I decided that we wanted to know what the gender was, and it's sitting in an envelope on the kitchen counter, we wanted to see how long we could go without going insane wondering what the baby was, and we're gonna open it today. It hasn't hit me yet that Damon and I are going to have a baby any day now. Wow... this is just wow... I have to go._

"Damon?" I shout as I rush downstairs.

"Careful!" Damon takes my hand.

I chuckle, "Damon I'm pregnant, not paralyzed." I smile. He smiles and laughs. "So are you ready to find out the gender, I can't wait any longer. And besides it's only like a week away so it's not that bad if we just find out now."

"Elena. You don't need to convince me. I'm already on board." He laughs as we walk to the kitchen where the letter is that we got months ago but never had the guts to open it, till now.

I pick it up, "Okay, no. You open it, I can't." I say.

Without hesitation Damon grabs the envelope and opens it slowly. His face goes blank, then a huge smile, bigger than the one I saw the day he saw me, appears on his face. He doesn't say a word and lunges into my arms and hugs me while he laughs hysterically.

"Damon! Tell me!" I demand as I laugh with him.

He smiles, without saying a word and continues laughing.

"Damon! You're driving me insane, tell me!" I laugh.

"Twins. All this time it was twins." He smiles once again.

My face goes blank, "Well now I know why the hell they sent us that letter without asking us if we wanted to know." I have this huge smile on my face and I run back into Damon's arms, he's still holding the letter as he wraps his arms around me. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. "I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena. I love you..." He replies.


	27. Sorry:( I'll post soon

I'm sorry to say there's no chapter in this update...I feel awful but truthfully speaking, ive just been so busy with school. It's "research season" at my school so I have no free time anymore. My paper is due sometime next week I believe. So I promise around then or a little after that I will post on this story and my others. I don't know if you all know this but I'm only in 8th grade so I get overwhelmed with homework a lot.

Apologies again. I'll post before you know it.

Thank you guys for the encouragement on writing the next chapter to my stories. Once again, I'm working out it but it's just harder to finish with all this stuff I have to finish first. Lots of love, lauravic.


	28. Chapter 27

**Authors note: sorry I haven't updated this story in the longest time but here it is and sadly I believe this is it for this story. Please review and read my other stories. Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy!**

 **Elena's POV (five years later)**

"Boys!" I yell up to the kid's room upstairs. "Come one we're leaving for Aunt Caroline and Uncle Stefan's house!"

Damon joins me in the room, "Ugh do we have to go?" Damon wines. And tackles me down into the couch. "Can't we just stay here instead?" He said with a smirk and leaned down to kiss me.

"Eww." Ethan and Sebastian said nearly at the same time as they saw their parents about to kiss.

"Oh come here." Damon laughed and chased after the boys as they ran around the house screaming.

Damon likes to think of Ethan and Sebastian as a younger version of him and Stefan. He even used to call them "Minnie Salvatore brothers."

"Mom! Mom!" Sebastian yelled and ran into my arms.

"I got you! I got you! I'll protect you!" I hugged Sebastian, squeezing him tightly.

"Mom! No!" Ethan yelled as Damon finally caught up to him and started ticking him on the ground. "Ahh! Stop!" Ethan laughed.

I released Sebastian from my grip and hopped onto Damon's back, stopping him from tickling Ethan any longer.

Ethan calmed his laughter and him and Sebastian ran outside in the front yard waiting by the car.

Damon started laughing once he managed to get me off his back, literally. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I replied and gave him a quick kiss and grabbed the keys and ran outside and joined the boys. Damon followed after me.

Once we arrived at Stefan and Caroline's, they greeted us outside.

We try to stay as close to each other as possible and that was pretty easy because technically Caroline is my sister in law and Stefan's my brother in law. It's not that hard either, because Caroline is always calling even if all she wanted to tell me was what she did that day, and somehow she can turn that into a 3 hour phone call. But it's okay, I love her for it. These past years have been the happiest years of my life somehow even more happier than the first years Damon and I started dating, because I have a family. Something I though I would never have, I finally got and with the one person in the world I wanted it with...Damon Salvatore.

Our life story is not a simple love story, nor a very happy one at times but through everything, we still manage to make something beautiful of it. Our baby boys, our life, our home, our family. I remember the first time I woke up in the hospital after giving birth, and saw Damon holding one baby in each arm and this huge smile across his face. Something that was never really common for Damon. But there it was.

I could never wish for any better in my life, even though there has been some rocky moments, I still overcame them and found where I wanted to be in life. And I'm happy with every little bit of it.

 **please review**


End file.
